


Hunted by Hell

by Snwleopar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Futanari, Is this how you do it?, Later in the story, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snwleopar/pseuds/Snwleopar
Summary: Rose meets an unusual person that night and is intrigued by it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and barely any light was being shown where Rose was sitting. It had been a long night for Rose and she decided to go to the club to relax. She was drinking some Rye Whiskey which wasn't popular but she liked it and this was probably the only place that had it. Where she was sitting was in a high up place which looked over the dance floor. She had a clear view of it and the entrance. After a while, the doors to the club opened to reveal a dark silky red skinned woman in a black dress that showed her legs, hips, and shoulders. The woman walked in with someone behind her, it was a man.

The man was about 6” feet tall around Rose's height, he had dark colored skin, black colored eyes, and black hair. The man was practically pitch black if you looked at him in a certain angle. Rose stared at them for a while, she never seen them around here before. She looked at them with curiosity as she laid back into the couch and took a sip. The woman had noticed her looking and shot Rose a look before walking in further. Rose had refilled her glass before turning her gaze to the man and looked him up and down. He was a rather good looking person but Rose's attention was drawn to the girl. The appearance she had was interesting and Rose wanted to know more about her. After a while, Rose had still been watching them but from a more of closer place than she was before. She had decided to just go and met them then watch them from afar. The people she had asked earlier before coming down here, told her that the girl and the man was a regular here and came here often.

She was guessing that she never came when they usually came. So Rose was heading towards the woman through the crowd. It didn't take long for Rose to reach her. The woman was talking to the bartender, having a rather deep conversation. Rose sat down on the seat next to her and ordered a drink. The bartender stopped talking to the woman and went to go and get Rose's drink. The woman took a drink of her whiskey as she got a good look at Rose. She started to look Rose up and down as She was waiting for bartender come back. Once the bartender had returned and given Rose her drink, he decided to ask them if they knew each other. 

They both answered no and the bartender decided to introduce them. “Rose this is Ravana and Ravana this is Rose. Rose is a regular here like you Ravana but she comes on the other days you don't.” The voice of the bartender was rough as he talked. Ravana nodded “Can we get back to the conversation?” She asked. Rose was intrigued by what exactly they were talking about earlier. The bartender nodded “You know Rose could help you out with it. She's a pretty good listener, fighter, and a pretty good negotiator”. Ravana cringed at what he said, it was apparent from the cringe that she didn't like working with people. “I don't mind helping out,” Rose said, Ravana cringed even more at what she said. “I know that you don't like working people but Rose could really help it go by faster and plus your boyfriend can't help you out but she can.” Ravana looked at him with an irritated face, the mention of her boyfriend made her cringe more and a little upset.

Rose noticed “If you want me not to know I'll just leave.” Rose offered. Ravana looked at her for a moment and sighed. Rose looked at her golden eyes then asked: “Was the person that walked in behind you, was he your boyfriend?”. Ravana nodded and took a sip from her cup “I don't mind working with people and I wouldn't mind working with you Rose” Ravana said. Rose perked up at what she said: “Tell her about the job while I go find Gabriel.” Ravana finished her drink and got up from her seat and left. Once she was gone the bartender started telling Rose all about the job. When he was done he gave Rose, Ravana’s phone number when he saw her leave with Gabriel. “Just let her know I gave it to you if you call her or text her.” “Mmm,” Rose took the number and decided to leave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is supposed to be doing hw but oh well have this very bad story.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of days since what happened at the club and Rose had finally decided that she had enough time to actually talk to Ravana. She had just finished working out an argument with an old friend about something rather stupid. She laid back on her couch, took out her phone, and called Ravana. Rose waited a minute but there was no answer so she ended the call before she left a message. 

So for the time that she waited for Ravana to call back, she used it to look through the jobs that she had to do. A life of a professional mercenary was difficult especially since you can't go to certain places, meet certain people, and so on. But anyways Rose had some stuff to do as she waited for Ravana to call back.

-Time Skip-

It had been half of the day and Ravana had not called back but Rose wasn't really worried about it. She knew Ravana was probably busy with whatever she had and didn't bother with trying to call her back. Rose was currently doing her own thing which consisted of feeding her animals, making food for herself, and sharpening her weapons. Soon she got a call from Ravana, the conversation they had was an interesting one. Ravana had asked Rose if she could come over to discuss the mission since she couldn't do it over the phone. 

Rose had agreed and waited for her to arrive. About 20 minutes went by and Ravana had just arrived, Rose had let her in and told her to sit in the living room. Rose had gotten her a glass of whiskey since that looked like it would fit Ravana to be drinking at this time.

-Time Skip-

Rose and Ravana were talking about the job after a couple of laughs. Rose had been told they had to go undercover, she had gotten a little confused as to why her boyfriend couldn't go but didn't question it. She figured he was well known in the area or something like that. The area was known to have demons and other creatures alike living and walking around. So it wouldn't be weird if people saw Rose walk around with Ravana.

The undercover mission was going have them go as a couple that was getting married. Rose had gotten a little uncomfortable when Ravana had told her but decided not to say anything about it. As Ravana continued to explain Rose had asked her question “What exactly is this mission for?” “Some unwanted attention has happened and made people rather wary of the demons that live there” She answered. 

Rose nodded and let her continue with her explanation, as she went on it had made Rose more interested in what was happening there. “So I'm guessing the mission is as long as we need to make it or is it for a set time that we need this or that done?” Rose asked, making sure she could get as much info out Ravana as possible.

“We'll be there for about 6 or 7 months at the latest. It shouldn't take that long to do since we have you.” Ravana laid back into the couch, crossed her legs, and took a sip of her whiskey. Rose looked at her with a confusing look but soon realized what she meant. “When do we leave out?” “About a week from now or so but I'll let you know if anything changes.” After that was said Ravana had to go. She said her goodbyes to Rose and left while calling her boyfriend to come pick her up even though Rose had offered to give her a lift. After she left Rose went to take a shower and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter, hope yall enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

A day or two had passed since the little meeting Rose had with Ravana. No call if anything came up so Rose just wasted her time doing nothing. She couldn't find anything to do besides the normal things she does. The house was clean, all her animals were fine and feed, and all her work was finished. She couldn’t find anything intriguing to do. Usually, when things like this happen Rose spends her time making things like tools, weapons, and even some clothes. But at the moment she didn’t feel like doing that. 

-Time Skip- 

It was late in the evening and Rose still had nothing to do. The whole day she did nothing, she wasn’t worried about when Ravana would call her but that was probably the only thing exciting that was going to happen. But at the moment Rose was bored and had nothing to intrigue her, she had a hard time trying to find anything exciting to do to keep her busy. She couldn't get any sleep because of her insomnia and could only get small naps during the day. 

As she was walking around she got an idea and decided to call Ravana to ask her a question. After a few minutes of walking around and waiting for Ravana to pick up, she hung up when it went to voicemail. She left a text asking her what the cities were called and waited for a reply before going to her computer and started looking up towns that had both humans and devils living as the residents. The search results were surprisingly good and she was pretty happy about what she got. The sits that she found were mostly for the poverty happening in some of the areas of the cites.

She found a site about a city call Avari, it was about how some random hunting of demons that had started out of the blue. Another part of it was about the demons defending themselves but that's what it sounded like to Rose. As she read more she started to realize why she and Ravana had to undercover to see whats up. She let out a sigh and stared the site and decided to look at it another time. Getting up from her chair, she headed to her room to get her keys and head to the gym.

-Time Skip-

Still at the gym, Rose was packing her things up as she was talking to a friend she knew. Looking at the clock, she realized it was quite late and she needed to get home. After off her things were packed up and headed to her car. On her way home she got a phone call from Ravana. A little surprised she was getting a phone call at almost midnight but she still answered it. “Hey what's up?” a minute or two went by and she didn't answer which worried her a bit.

“Do you think I can stay with you for the rest of the week?” she said with a shaky tone. Rose was taken aback by the question “Why? Did something happen?” There was no answer for another minute “I.. would rather not tell you over the phone but somethings happen with him and I kinda need a place at the moment before we leave for the mission.” Rose was a little confused at when she said “him” but figured it was her boyfriend. She was going to ask again but decided not to. “Yeah sure, do you want me to pick you up?” “Sure I'll send the address… see you in a couple of minutes?” Rose looked at the address she got and put in the GPS before answering “You got it.” After that was said she hanged up and started driving towards her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but school has been keeping me busy. I hope to have the next chapter out soon hopefully before Christmas but we’ll see. Anyways hope Y'all enjoy the chapter.


End file.
